


(At Least Sometimes) Size Matters

by possiblywonderful



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblywonderful/pseuds/possiblywonderful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But size does matter, Derek." Stiles is crossing his arms in front of his chest, puffing out an annoyed sound.</p><p>"No, it doesn't", Derek replies very curtly.</p><p>"Yes, it does and you know it does. You always moaned and were all grumpypants every single damn time when we used mine instead of yours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(At Least Sometimes) Size Matters

"But size _does_ matter, Derek." Stiles was crossing his arms in front of his chest, puffing out an annoyed sound.

"No, it doesn't", Derek replied very curtly.

"Yes, it does and you know it does. You always moaned and were all grumpypants every single damn time we used mine instead of yours."

"Stiles, stop being ridiculous. Yours is smaller than mine by far and you know that as well as I do." Dereks annoyance grew with every second this argument was dragging on. Especially since they were in a pretty public place.

"Oh, great. You want to brag about size now? Ha. So it really does matter to you a lot, huh?"  Stiles' expression was a mix of pride, obstinacy and, like Derek, a good amount of annoyance.

"I don't _want_ to brag about anything. I don't even want the conversation we're having right now. All I want for you is to admit that you like mine better than yours, sizewise, so we can move on with this. I'm not willing to invest any more time in this." Derek directed a piercing glare towards Stiles who, still, seemed to be unfazed by Dereks threat.

"Pfft, as if. I've got mine since forever and I won't choose yours over mine. You're just too proud to admit you like mine too. As much as you like yours." Stiles met Dereks piercing glare with one of his own stubborn ones.

For a few long seconds, Derek felt like he was close to losing his mind. "I sometimes wonder if you're actually five years old."

"So you like it big. Why don't you just say so? No offense but you don't have to bully mine just because you can't admit you're in it for the big ones." Stiles spread his arms open wide in a gesture of _you really should use your words sometimes._

"Stiles, size does _not_ matter to me! How often do I need to tell you that it's about the size of the bedroom here?" Derek sighed loudly. "This is just ridiculous."

"But I want a big one!"

"You can have a big one, just not the _biggest_ one."

"But it fits. It must fit. Our new bedroom is as big as Europe. At _least_ as big as Europe. I sized it."

"No, you didn't. _I_ did because _you_ were too lazy to do it so I went and sized the new bedroom and a Grand King sized bed is. just. too. big. for the new bedroom if you keep on insisting on the TV and the huge closet and the dresser." Derek pinned Stiles down with another piercing look.

Stiles kept quiet for a few moments, letting his glance slide to the furniture shops collection of beds in front of them, then back to Derek who was still looking at him expectantly, and then back to the beds again, contemplating his options.

"Stiles, the bed is not the problem and its size doesn't really matter too as long as the mattress is comfortable."

"We don't give up the TV because movie nights in bed. We don't give up the dresser because underwear and socks need to be stored in a dresser, no discussion about that. And we can't give up on the big closet because you have far too many clothes."

Derek was about to protest because about 3/4 of their clothes belonged to Stiles but Stiles cut him off.

"SO... I guess you're right. We don't take the Grand King size bed. We take the Californian Queen size bed which is still big enough and like that, all the other stuff fits in too." Stiles nodded, happy with his solution to the problem that, if you ask Derek, was not even a real problem to being with.

"THANK you. Now can we finally move on to the bathroom section? We still have to choose a shower curtain and a sink and I'm not sure how long _that_ will take with you being the one who picks it in the end." Derek turned around and walked a few meters, jotted something down onto the piece of paper in his hands, when he noticed Stiles was still standing in front of the beds with his arms crossed, looking at him with a pensive expression.

"What?" Derek was not quite sure what earned him this look.

"Do you really not like my bed just because it's smaller than yours?"

"You're not really asking me about the feelings I have for your bed, are you?" Derek raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I do. Because I love my bed. And you should too. It's where we had sex for the first time. And many other things for the first time", Stiles pointed out even though he knew that Derek probably remembered as well as he himself did.

Derek heaved out a sigh. "I like your bed a lot, Stiles and it doesn't matter that it's smaller than mine and I promise I won't ever talk bad about it. But can we now move on to the next part on our shopping list? Please?"

Stiles face split into a grin and he rushed towards Derek, jumping up into his back. Derek caught his boyfriends legs with ease, chuckling a little over Stiles' little outburst of childishness because no matter how hard he sometimes pretended that he didn't like them, they never failed to make him smile at least a little.

"The more I think about it, the more I think it's good that we don't take the biggest bed."

"Why?"

"Because, for once, we always lie so close to each other that there's usually room for a third, maybe even fourth person and besides that..." Stiles leaned down, his mouth close to Dereks ear. "I guess we won't be having that much sleep once we get into to bed anyway."

Derek groaned. Though he wasn't sure if it was because of slight embarassment or anticiption.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been posted to my Tumblr also. You can find it [here](http://possiblywonderful.tumblr.com/post/47581933351).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
